Midnight Musings
by Vicki595
Summary: The complex mind of one Jack O'Neill


Midnight Musings  
  
TITLE: "Midnight Musings"  
  
AUTHOR: Vicki  
  
EMAIL: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: Romance, Humour (I hope!), thoughts  
  
SPOILERS: Mentions of Cassandra, Jacob Carter and the Tok'ra  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet  
  
SUMMARY: The complex mind of one Jack O'Neill  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
ARCHIVE: Archive: SJ yes, DanandJan yes, Heliopolis yes. All others ask first  
  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I was lying in bed myself, trying not to think of the disastrous biology exam I had just taken, and the end of this suddenly came to me. Now, my endings are normally written because I get stuck, so I will end it there; they've always been my weakest part. So, I was surprised that this ending hit me, and I had to write it down. Then my brain started working overtime (like it couldn't do in my earlier exam – grr!) and the rest of it just spewed forth. So there was me, at about quarter to midnight, lying on my bed, in the dark, scribbling this down. Looking back, I'm actually amazed that I was able to read the scrawl, but here it is – all half-an-hour worth of story. Now I think I better get back to writing some sequels before my beloved friend sits my down, puts a pen in my hand and orders me to write. (Not that she's ever done such a thing like that before!)  
  
If you'd have asked me a year ago, where I thought I'd be now, let me tell you, the answer wouldn't have been lying in bed next to my adorable little major. In fact, if you'd have told me that his was going to happen, I'd have called you insane and sent you off to Doctor Mackenzie (rather you than me!) Yet here I am, freezing my ass off, while she's nice and warm, all wrapped up in my covers. Whoever would have thought that Samantha Carter hogged the bed covers?  
  
I have considered leaving the sanctuary of our room to find a blanket or a sleeping bag or something, but I don't particularly want to disturb the rest of the rather full household, especially when all I'm wearing is a pair of Mickey Mouse boxer shorts. What can I say? They were a present from Sam (although I think our resident Disney fanatic, one Doctor Janet Frasier, may have had more than a helping hand in choosing them). And as I've shown on many occasions that I'm willing to die for my love, wearing them is rather a small thing. Plus, she likes it, if you know what I mean.  
  
Anyway, you see, if I venture out now, I run the risk of disturbing Teal'c, who's kel-nor-reeming in the living room, or Jacob Carter, who's staying in my spare room tonight at least. He took the news that I was sleeping with his daughter remarkably well. I wouldn't be as calm as him if someone like me told me that he was in love with my daughter. (Note to self: check Cassie's male friends and potential suitors) I guess there may be something to say for having a Tok'ra in your head after all.  
  
And lastly, I can't risk waking Daniel and Janet, who now both use their coffee addictions to fuel long nights of less productive SGC wise, but lots more fun 'activities.' According to Sam, Janet says that the only sleep that the pair seem to get is when Danny-boy's off world, or they're staying over at my house. No wonder Cassie decided that she wanted to move her room into the attic. I have to admit that I never saw this coming either, although looking back, it makes perfect sense, as it means that Daniel now has his very own portable doctor – and she's pocket sized too. Hmm, better not say that to her, as her needles certainly aren't, and she already likes sticking them in my ass far too much! But they're happy together, and Cassie adores Daniel. I've got a feeling that it won't be too long before she's introduced to the wonderful world of being an older sister.  
  
So, I'm here, watching my beloved sleep. She seems so innocent when she's like this – probably because you can't see the twinkle in her eyes, or hear some of the stuff she'll come out with. She has a very creative mind, my Sammie does, and we get to put it to much better usage than just her doo- hickeys in the lab.  
  
She looks so cute when she rolls herself up like this. Sometimes she'll wrap herself up in a blanket in front of the fire. If I'm lucky, she'll let me cuddle up with her under it. If I'm really lucky, she'll be naked under there. We spent last Christmas in front of the fire, after I had lots of fun unwrapping my 'present.' Daniel still wonders why there's a rug there now! Let's just say that polished wooden floors may look good, but they don't do much for naked bodies.  
  
Ah ha! A chance for me to steal back my covers. Obviously she got too warm in there, so she unwrapped herself and threw them off her. That's much better – I'm nice and warm now. But I suppose spending half the night cold is a small price to pay to be allowed to wake with her in my arms.  
  
Ooh, she's noticed the lack of covers on her side now. There's no way you're getting these back little missy – they're mine now. I'm a man with a mission, and my mission is to keep my covers... wait a minute; I feel cold feet. She's somehow managed to worm her way in next to me.  
  
Just like she managed to worm her way into my heart.  
  
* * *  
  
The end. A bit short and sappy, I know, but it wrote itself – I swear. If you want something nasty, I've got it... something humorous, just ask... some angst, yep... romance, of course. I even have **drum roll please** something that's not Jack and Sam!!! **Shock horror!** Anyway, email addy's below!  
  
All feedback to little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright Vicki Pryke May 2002 


End file.
